Life isn't a Fairytale
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets that are Meant to Stay Quiet" Years later, life has changed but for better or for worse? KaixMax, BryanxRei and mentions of other pairings. Possible mpreg, preg, half humans, YAOI so don't read if you don't like


A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back again with the sequel everyone wanted. Not sure if it'll be a good as the first one, but I'll try to make it interesting. Also, I wasn't sure how to start the story off so for those who don't remember or is new, I basically did a recap as the prologue.

Disclaimers: Don't own Beyblade

WARNINGS: This story will have mention of rape, and may contain MPREG (still thinking about it), so if it bothers you, please leave. There will be pregnacy in this too. There will be cussing, arguing and all that drama shit and if you don't like unexpected crap popping up (like kids with animal features), then leave. You have been warned.

Critisms are welcome. And I forgot to mention that may be spelling mistakes and all that since I'm not writing this on my own computer.

* * *

Prologue

Hello there, everyone. It's me Max Tate again. For those who don't remember or is new to my story, let me sum it up.

One day while at an press conference, someone had spoken ill of Kai Hiwatari which caused me to snap and admitted my love for him. Then I ran away like a coward. I tried to hide from those I knew for I had feared they would reject me. About a month later I had arrived in Russia, simply letting my feet drag me, when I felt I was being watched. At the time, I had no idea who it was and no matter how much I tried to shake them, they still followed. Shortly after paying for a hotel room and a few hours sleep, a knocked was heard on the door.

Now, I was suprised then. Who would be knocking on my hotel door when no one knew where I was? At first, it had never crossed my mind but when I opened the door, there stood the Demoltion Boys. I should have know since I had wondered into their hometown, but still I hadn't and ultimitly that lead to me being taken back to their place to wait for Kai to arrive and trust me, I did not want to go with them. However, they would have dragged me out of there rather I went peacefully or not, so I didn't fight back. Too much, anyway.

Kai......

I had been scared to see him. How would he react to me after I blurted out to the world that I was in love with him? Would he be digusted with me? Hate me? Tell me that I was only a friend, that he didn't swing that way? Would he ask how I could betray him after he opened up to me?

Well, moving on, while I stayed with the Russians, I got to know them a little better. I was once again suprised but this time it was because of the way they acted. They were like regular people and a family. Bryan and Ian relationship was that of brothers only more extreme. Seriously, they threw knives and everything at each other and Bryan even threw Ian through Tala's bedroom door. That scared the shit out of me considering I had been sleeping in there and I was not yet used to them, but then I learned something I never thought I would; Bryan could cook.

I also learned that he could draw as well, and I must tell you, his pictures were awesome. But anyway, before Bryan could start cooking, Kai showed up and man, did I feel like running. Problem with that was, that I was standing in the kitchen with Bryan and Spencer blocking the back door, so I had no choice but to see Kai. Things went pretty well with him though. After dinner, I came up with a idea, one which I had to blackmail Bryan into doing. I was taking them back to Japan with us. The teams were there so I figured that to help the Russian team adapt better with being a teenager, they could come and hang out with us, to open them up to everyone.

Now about blackmailing Bryan, that had been easier then I had thought. Why? Because he liked Rei. No, not in a friendly-like way, but as in Bryan like-liked Rei, so all I had to do was tell him that either he came with us or I would tell Rei. I even stole one of the pictures he drew of Rei with Russian writing on it that basically said that he was sorry and that he loved my teammate, just to make sure he would come.

Okay, moving on from that, we arrived in Japan. The Russians were nervous about it but they opened up and all was fine and dandy. However, this is were things got complicated to the point that things took a turn for the worse. Sure everything was going great, but like every story, there was one person who wasn't happy and therefore created chaos. Mariah Wong. She was the one who started the events that would soon change our lives, for the better and for the worse.

You see, while I was trying to get Bryan to open up more and to get him and Rei together (which may I add, that I didn't really have to intervene too much), Mariah snapped mentally. Rei was her's, not Bryan's and so, she contacted Boris and Voltaire to get Bryan away from Rei. That was when things changed dramatically and where hell started for us all, only some had it worse.

After she contacted Voltaire and his evil partner in crime, Tyson and Kevin were kidnapped. But the horror didn't end there. No, instead it got worse. Far worse. Not long after they were kidnapped, Rei and I were taken too. Soon we were waking up in a dark room to find Kevin and Tyson there already and then we were taken to an office were we were all four tied to chairs. And Voltaire had Kai and the others on a speaker phone.

This is when I learned how sick those two old bastards were. Voltaire had asked Kai how I tasted and when Kai didn't answer........God, I felt so digusted when Kai's grandfather kissed me! But I bit his tongue which in return earned me a slap. From there, things escalated. While we had been on the phone, I was forced to ask what would happened if we disobeyd them but Kai never answered the question. I should have known, though, when Voltaire said 'play toys'. It was obvious what he meant and yet, I didn't figure it out until I asked what he meant when he said our asses would be sore the next day.

It turned out, they weren't done with kidnapping bladers though and soon Oliver, Kenny, and Robert joined us as well as Bryan who had not been part of the orginial plan. But before that, as we were taken to a private airstrip, I heard the best thing ever. The teams, what was left of them, were screaming for our realease but they were being held back by goons working for the nasty bastards that held us captive. At the time, I had thought it was odd, but Kai, Tala and Ian had been allowed to move past the goons. Rei, Tyson, Kevin and I were also released and for a few short moments, we were allowed time with the ones we loved except for Rei.

But I soon came to realize why they had allowed Kai, Tala, and Ian to come forward. They then found out who Tala liked, which was what they wanted to know in the first place. We were then surrounded by more goons and once again ripped from the Kai and the other two. And then as I fought, trying to fight my way back to Kai, I heard and saw something that horrified me. The goons had dogs and the last I saw of Kai and them, they were on the ground and blood was everywhere and even worse, they were barely moving.

I cannot explain how I felt then. There had been too many emotions shooting through me and my mind had trouble comprehending anything. Moving on though, we were soon introduced to our new home and we were finally reunited with Oliver, Kenny, Bryan and Robert. We soon found out that the old home was were the Demolition Boys and Kai had grew up in and I had a run-in with a guard dog, almost literally, but then Kai's old dog, Missy, saved me. What a sweet girl she was.

I also found out, much to my relief, that Kai, Tala and Ian were okay except for the fact they lost a lot of blood. And to add to the good side of the list of things that happened during that time we were held against our will, was that Boris and Voltaire was gone a good portion of the time. All we had to do was clean the mansion up, cook and keep the place clean, which was hard for me since Voltaire had beat me in the back badly a little stunt that I pulled at the airstrip.

Two weeks had passed and all we did was clean. I had, in that time, found out more about Vlad, the big scary body guard that was to watch over was watching over us alright, but not just for Voltaire and Boris. No, instead he turned out to be an undercovered cop who was trying to get solid dirt to put the two old bastards away. And with us there, that hadn't been hard for him or his other two undercover friends. But the best thing about those two weeks were that Voltaire and his sidekick were not there.

But that peace didn't last long when they got back. No, this is where they started trying to molest Rei and I. For a while though, everytime they tried anything, Rei or I would be saved by one of our friends which now included Missy. Soon, Boris and Voltaire had to leave again for business and I was grateful for it. Except.......at that time I didn't know they had planned on taking me with them.

The night before they left for that 'business' meeting was when I finally seen the devil in the two older men. And Mariah Wong too. That night, that godforsaken night, was the true turning point in our lives because from then on our dreams were to be haunted by those awful memories. Though I must admit, I never had to suffer like Tyson, Oliver and Kevin did. They had knocked me out so I was not awake to witnessed it all but when I did wake up, I was once again on a plane, only this time it was just Boris, Voltaire and I.

In fact, I have no idea what actually happened, for they refused to tell me but I do know was that things had been hard for my friends since then. I also cannot say for sure what was happening with Kai and the others either but what I have been told, they had been searching for us during those dark times.

But continuing this tragic story that is called life, I was taken to an hidden lab somwhere in Russia. They had me tied up, blindfolded and my mouth ducktaped until finally they put me in a room. Now what I'm about to tell you may seem absurd, but every word of it is true. After they had untied me and everything, I saw the one things that I never thought was possible. There were kids, no older then 12 or 13 with animlistic features.

Let's just say I passed out when I found out I wasn't dreaming. And yet again, when I woke up, I learned something new. You see, after Tyson and Kevin were kidnapped, Bryan had told us that he had a sister and that Boris and his group of scientist had tranformed her into Bryan's bitbeast. However, they had never told Bryan the whole truth. That bitbeast was only part of his sister, part of her soul. The other part was part of a falcon's soul. The rest of his sister was intact saved for the wings from the falcon that they had exprimented on and it pained her to talk. In case you haven't figured it out, I met his sister that day.

And man, did Varvara look like her brother! She was beautiful, with floor touching hair and sparkling green eyes. There was one thing that set the two a part besides thier age difference and genders. She was very shy, something her brother wasn't. But everything else just screamed that they were related and I couldn't wait unitl I told Bryan about her. And me being me, I got along greatly with her and the rest of the kids.

But moving on, later that day (or at least I assumed it was the same day), the fiends were back for me. I had an appointment, they said. With what, I had asked but they only said with 'doctors'. I was so afriad of what they would do to me since I have seem what they had done to the kids. Soon, I was laying naked and tied down on an operating table and let me tell you, that steel was cold as ice! But that was the least of my worries.

They gave me something that knocked me out and when I woke up, I hurt. My abdomen hurt badly but you want to know something? Kai was there! He had come to save me finally. If the scientist hadn't injected me with whatever it was that they had, I would have understood the situation better and been bouncing off the wall in happiness. However, Kai made sure I was asleep again before they left to find Varvara and the other kids. So again, I cannot tell you what happened during that time.

When I woke up again, I found that I was in the Secruity room and that Kai had left a message for me. Basically it just told me that they ahd went to get the kids, the cops they had came with, Missy (which I had started bouncing on spot when I read that she was still alive, and damn did that fucking hurt), that there was pain pills for me, where to find water to take them with and that if I needed them, to call them on the walkie-talkie.

Well, I found the pill bottle but it had been in Russian but thankfully Ian had been a sweetheart and left me the directions in Japanese. And once again, I feel asleep. As you can tell I didn't get the worst end of it all and for most of the ending parts, I slept through it. Anyway, I was awaken by Kai again later and we managed to escape, thank God.

Finally, we went back to France where Tyson and the others were and you should have seen the look on Bryan's face when he saw Varvara again. It was priceless! And when he found out about her wings, I had begin to worry about his reactions. But Rei passing out seemed to have brought him back to the real world and eventually, he came to accept his sister and her new apperance.

Over the next few days after we were rescued, Micheal and Lee annouced that they were dating and I was finally told about what the scientist had done to me. I know it would make me a freak but I reasoned that, I could now bear Kai an offspring to keep his family line going. I just hoped they turned out like Kai and not insane like Voltaire.

Well, now there isn't much left to mention except for the fact thay my parents got remarried and that Kenny finally got the courage to ask Emily out.

We all lived happily ever after, right?

Wrong!

* * *

I know people are lazy but would someone please review so I know someone is reading it? All you have to to is hit buttons like "sgdfgysf" as review, if you want


End file.
